


Like A Woman

by midori



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midori/pseuds/midori





	Like A Woman

Her feet were crossed awkwardly at the ankles and her hands tugged discretely at the end of her dress. Streetlights came on in a domino effect until they reached the bench she was sitting on. She sighed looking at her watch. It was getting late and people were beginning to clear the streets. Standing up, she grabbed her purse and looked around one last time. I wonder where he could be… She turned to walk away.

“Commander, please wait.” She paused for a moment before turning to face the man who called her name. A smile appeared on her face. “Hello, Kaidan,” she said with a quick nod.

“I am so sorry,” he replied as he walked toward her. “I had to meet with Councilor Udina and you know how he can be.” She laughed. The last of the street lights came on revealing that the street was now empty.

“Oh, I understand. It’s really fine though, don’t worry about it. Are you ready to eat?” There was a silence between them for a moment as Kaidan caught his breath. In this moment, Kaidan eyed his commander carefully. He noted how beautiful she looked; the red dress she was wearing barely grazed her knees and was cut low in the front, it traced her curves delicately, but she still retained a level of modesty and grace only she could pull off. The way her black hair framed her face perfectly, he could see the soft outline of her chin. Kaidan was speechless.

“Kaidan?” she asked waving her hand. He blushed realizing he’d forgotten completely what they were talking about.

“Yes, Commander.” He hoped that was the right answer.

“Tonight I’m not your commander. Call me Evelyn,” she replied in a soft voice walking toward the nearby restaurant. He smiled brightly and jogged after her. Evelyn stopped at the door. Kaidan caught up and opened the door for her. “Thank you,” she said, sauntering past him. His eyes followed her first, then the rest of his body after. They checked in at the desk and were seated immediately. The chattering mixed with clinking of glasses made the whole thing seem so informal. Evelyn quietly longed for a place where they could be alone.

“Comman – I mean Evelyn. You look stunning out of uniform.” She blushed.

Laughing, she replied, “What are you trying to say Kaidan? I don’t look good all the time?” He shook his head and took her hand lightly.

“Of course not, you look good all the time.”

“I was joking.”

“I know, but I just wanted to let you know anyway,” he said, letting go of her hand. The waiter came by and took their orders. They ordered sushi to share. A few minutes passed and their meal was brought out. With a nod, the waiter set it on their table. They ate the sushi, shared a few laughs, and when they were done, Evelyn turned to Kaidan and smiled.

“Thanks for all of this,” she said, her face glowing, “it’s nice to feel like a normal person.”

“I wasn’t trying to make you feel like normal person...,” his voice trailed off. A puzzled look crossed her face and she opened her mouth to speak, but Kaidan interjected by saying, “I want to make you feel like a woman.” Evelyn blushed severely.

“Kaidan, I --,” she couldn’t complete her words. He leaned across the table and kissed her gently taking all the words from her mouth. Her heart skipped and she knew this is what she’d wanted all along.


End file.
